IBC-13 Primetime Programs Attract More Youth + Male Viewers
October 8, 2014 Janella Salvador of Janella: A Teen Princess and AJ Muhlach of Voltron Man helped bring up the TV ratings of Channel 13. The country's number 3 station IBC-13 is now attracting more youth and male viewers with its diverse line-up of hottest teen fantasy series for girls and two of the hottest action series packed for boys. This observation complements data on IBC Channel 13 gaining ground and in fact besting the competition in the regional/ provincial media markets in Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Cebu, Zamboanga, Cagayan De Oro, Davao and General Santos City, for example. According to current data, Youth+Male audiences are not only predominant in Metro Manila but in key areas in the Visayas and Mindanao as well — proof that IBC-13 is truly a national network that is able to serve the Filipino. This finding rose from Kantar Media Philippines’s viewership data, which shows Channel 13 consisting of a combined proportion of youth and males viewers highter than ABS-CBN’s and GMA’s and on an increasing trend since 2012. To date, IBC-13’s primetime block Kapinoy Primetime for youth+males viewers combined would account for 50% of its viewers, compared to ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 39%. As the top networks continue to offer basically soap dramas on primetime slot, now just saw them as the teen viewership for IBC-13 has increased recently with the long-running hottest feel-good phenomenal teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess which is top-billed by the rising teen star Janella Salvador. Her good pre-programming shows for the primetime news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. Our weeknights is her stronger. According to Kantar Media, comparing against past 4-months and 13-weeks average prior to its premiere, IBC-13 increased its national urban teen female absolute viewership by 25% during the timeslot, registered 24.4% ratings share versus its competitor Pure Love with 22.8% and Seasons of Love with only 12.6%. Moreover, in terms of proportion, the data shows that he upward trend Janella: A Teen Princess accounted for the highest increase in TV viewing among fabulous girls, kids and teens within the program’s timeslot from school who used in uniforms, family, hangout with friends, social media, among others, thus driving TV viewership among this highly elusive viewers in total nationwide urban Philippines. The Kapinoy Network's male-skewed driven by the hottest action-packed superserye Voltron Man top-billed by the action prince AJ Muhlach as the crime-fighting superhero continues to lead the ratings game with the national TV rating of 29.5% audience share than Hawak-Kamay (27.8%) and Strawberry Lane (19.0%). The intrumental in drawing in not only teen viewers like Janella: A Teen Princess but also for male audiences thru Voltron Man, PBA and NBA within the age segment of 2 to 29 years old. Given the viewership increase and social media engagement IBC-13 has been receiving from Youth + Male viewers, the network has more reason to continue its homegrown programming and provide more quality shows that cater to the new breed of aggressive viewers. As IBC-13’s community of viewers, fans and followers consistently grows, more people are undoubtedly making the switch and loving what they find over at the Superstar Network.